


A Real Horses Ass

by Justcannibalthings



Series: Reginald & Theodore [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Dogs, Fighting, Homophobic Language, Horse Jokes, Hunting, M/M, Roasting, alright so this isnt the healthiest relationship, sin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 16:46:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13931166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justcannibalthings/pseuds/Justcannibalthings
Summary: Regi and Theo fight a lot, but they always make up.





	A Real Horses Ass

The two of them walked quietly through the trees; they had been tracking a deer for the past couple of hours- and as much as they both enjoyed hunting they also both enjoyed eating. Regi shoved his arm out infront of Theo, stopping him from walking, before pointing forward towards the deer in the distance. Theo followed his hand, before nodding and holding his gun up “What? No, I'm taking the shot. I saw it” Regi whispered at his partner, so as not to disturb the deer. Theo gave him a dramatic pout, and turned his head back to the sight- Regi was unimpressed, and gave him a hard shove; resulting in Theo dropping the gun on the floor, and turning to his partner, shoving him back “piss off, you took the last shot.” Theo hissed at him- still hushed to avoid startling the deer. “bite me, it’s not my fault I'm a better tracker than a city boy.” Theo growled at his partner, and gave him another hard shove, enough to knock him down. Regi stuck his leg out, knocking him onto the floor; Theo did not take kindly to this of course, and he sat on top of him, pinning his arms down “piss off you fuckin’ inbred hill billy. You’re just jealous because I get to shoot zebra, while you piss around fantasising about horses.” Theo was no longer whispering, and the deer raised its head to them “Look what you fuckin’ did now, look its fuckin’ seen us. Have fun tracking a fucking ZEBRA out here!” Regis shouting was enough to frighten the deer off; Regi flipped the two of them over, and balled up his hand, landing a punch along Theos jaw who in retaliation bent his legs, pushing him off of him with his feet and standing up “You’re just fuckin’ mad because you know I'm a better shot than you pony boy” Theo delivered a swift kick to his partners side before stepping back and spreading his arms out- beckoning at him. Regi stood up, and threw himself at his partner, knocking them both to the ground- Theo rolled them over quickly, sitting back and flipping Regi with his arm, pinning it behind him “you’re a fuckin’ jack ass. Your name is REGINALD! And you’re calling ME a city boy, you probably have a fucking trust fund!” Regi growled at him, and forced his weight against him, rolling so that he was lying on top of him, before flipping himself back over and breaking Theos hold on his arm “YOU HAVE A TRUST FUND! I WORKED MY ASS OFF!” he stood himself up, ramming his foot into Theos side and lifting his gun up from the floor, waving it as he spoke “You’re such a prick! You act like you’re the dogs bollocks but you’re a horses ass you know that?!” Theo growled at him from the floor, before standing himself up, and closing the gap between them, squaring up to him “I bet you know a lot about horses asses. Ride them in more than one way?” Regi snarled at his partner, putting the gun back in its holster “Take that back. I swear to God I will shoot you.” Theo tilted his head up “like you would- you’re too much of a pussy.” Theo spat out, their eyes locked on each other “Like you know anything about pussies, faggot.” Theo let out an angry laugh, stepping back slightly and shaking his head “I’d say fuck you- but I wouldn’t want you to feel like I was hitting on you. Since I'm apparently the only faggot here.” Theo picked his gun up, and turned himself around “get your own fuckin’ deer you prick.” He whistled after Scruff, who lifted himself from where he was lying and followed after the shorter of his owners. Regi walked in the opposite direction in search of game.

It was dark out. Not the kind of dark you get in cities, or even the countryside. It was pitch black- the only light source for miles was the fireplace in their cabin; which was pleasantly warm. Theo was sat on the couch, scruff lying with his head on his lap. He loved Regi, of course he did- they were just both strong personalities and their fights got a little too…intense sometimes, and considering neither of them used the words love or sorry it made it pretty problematic. Theo was sorry, of course- and he loved Regi deeply. It was the heat of the moment, they were both hungry and frustrated and tempers flared. He was sure anyone in a normal setting would say he was just making excuses for abusive behaviour, but it was both of them, and both of them were quite capable of handling themselves. The digs probably hurt more than the physical punches, at least in his opinion. Theos train of thought was interrupted when the cabin door opened- Regi dropped a couple of rabbits on the table, and turned to kick the door closed before wordlessly beginning to prep the meat. Theo stood up, and Scruff adjusted himself accordingly, as his owner made his way over to the table. He looked at his partner, who’s brows were lightly furrowed as he continued to prep the rabbit- gently removing the meat from the skin and fur- he could do it pretty quickly; he was well practised. Regi hadn’t actually acknowledged that Theo was in the house- he was the silent and broody type anyway when he was around other people but it hurt Theo a little that he was doing it to him too now. In fairness, he had accused him of fucking horses. He decided it was probably best that he just sat down, and let him talk to him when he was ready- pondering silently to himself about how to apologise without restarting an argument.

Regi sat down beside Theo, holding a rabbit leg out to him wordlessly- one in his other hand for himself. Scruff was on the floor, devouring his own share. Theo took the leg and looked at it before taking a large bite- he was starving. The two of them ate in silence- unsaid words hanging in the air. Neither of them wanted to speak first.

Regi stripped himself down and dropped himself onto the bed, shuffling over to make room for Theo, who got in after him and lay his head down on the pillow, closing his eyes “You know I didn’t-“ Regi put his hand over Theos mouth “Don’t. just…don’t.” Theo swallowed, nodding his head at him once he’d moved his hand away. He turned himself and pressed his head into Regis side “You know cuddling is for normal couples, right?” Regi stated, although he made no attempt to move him. “I'm not cuddling you. I’m marking you.” Regi snorted at him, tilting his head down- Theo raised his own and looked at his partner; he smelt like sweat and blood. Theo was pretty sure that wasn’t supposed to be an appealing smell, but Theo had never really been that normal. Regi attached their lips; Theo could almost taste the anger that was still in him, but he knew they’d be fine. They both just needed to cool off, and Regi needed to get a couple of hits in- verbal ones anyway. The kiss deepened quickly- it was hungry and raw and by this point, familiar to both of them. Regi straddled his partner, pulling at his lip and digging his nails into his side. He pulled himself away, flipping Theo over and slouching down, biting Theos ass, and eliciting a noise of surprise from his partner “What did I tell you about me not being bambi?” Regi replaced his teeth with his hand “shut up, you like it and you know it.” Theo couldn’t really argue with that, so he just snorted, shuffling his arm so his head could rest on it. He felt the familiar sensation of fingers pressing into him, and leaned back against the pressure, letting out a groan. Regi kept himself slouched over his partner, as he removed his fingers- of course he was still a little upset at Bear, but he knew he didn’t really mean what he said. It always seemed stupid to him to apologise for things you say in anger. You should apologise for accidents- like that time his dad accidentally shot his uncle. That had been pretty funny though. Regis attention returned to his partner when he heard him speak “What? You just gonna leave me half satisfied? That’s just rude.” Regi snorted, spitting into his hand and running it over is length “I am rude.” He pressed himself into his partner then, letting out a groan and digging his teeth into his shoulder blade as he picked up a rhythm. Theo growled beneath him, arching his back and sliding his hand down to jerk himself in tandem with his thrusting- which was increasingly fast and rough. Theo let out a throaty moan as his partner rubbed against his prostate, and Regi sunk his teeth further into his shoulder blade. Theo let out another groan, gasping out Regis name as he tipped over the edge- Regi followed suit, groaning his own nickname for Theo down his ear as he did so, before slouching back onto the bed. Theo turned himself over, swallowing and regaining his breath as he looked at his partner. He had a feeling he would be sore in the morning. “Don’t ever call me pony boy again.” Theo nodded at him. “Wouldn’t dream of it.”


End file.
